


Bearvengers Assemble

by johanirae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Bear - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers (and not really avengers) get their own loyal bear companions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearvengers Assemble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun series I drew on my holiday. Had a passerby remark that he thought they looked nice, although he didn't get what the bear was XD


End file.
